Adventure Time: Another Adventure (New beginnings saga)
by Sumzilla12
Summary: A new adventure begins in the land of ooo with many new friends and also many new enemies prepare for a new adventure (this is an AU so things will be different and also there will be cursing later on)
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: hey this is my first fanfiction so I can understand if you think it's bad at first but criticism is allowed it'll help me learn i'd also like to mention that this is based off a rp that I was apart of and is still going but anyways this is a AU of adventure time with OC's and such many adventures will happen some happy and some not so happy and warning there is some cursing and there will be some deaths and to also answer this question back stories to some of the OC's will come about later but other then that enjoy and leave a review and thank you for reading)

Chapter 1: Meeting the mischief maker

It was your average day in the land of Ooo well at least to the seventeen year old boy named Finn as he's in his treehouse and is also currently still in bed sleeping but not for long as the yellow magic dog jake wakes up and takes a look around the room

"ughhh what time is it...?" Jake says

Jake gets up and takes a look outside the window of the treehouse to see that the sun has risen for a new day "huh... I guess it's time to wake up then" jake says as he goes over to Finns bed and starts to lightly shake him attempting to wake him up "Finn come on wake up it's time to wake up"

Finn groans in frustration slighting tossing and turning in the bed as he tries to cover himself up more with his blankets "ten more minutes..." Finn says still sounding tired as he turns away from jake kinda mumbling under his breath as well

Jake softly sighs but gets an idea that he knows will work "well if your not awake then I guess only me and BMO will enjoy some bacon pancakes then" he smiles and begins to head down the ladder to the kitchen

As soon as Finn heard the words bacon pancakes he gets up looking perfectly awake "okay I'm awake now" Finn says as he gets up and softly laughs then follows jake down the ladder

They both enter the kitchen of the treehouse and jake begins to cook up some bacon pancakes while humming the song while Finn sits at the table and waits "so Finn how was your sleep" jake asks Finn "ehhh it was okay beds kinda getting uncomfortable recently" Finn responds

As Finn is waiting for jake to finish the pancakes there's a knock at the door Finn gets up to go answer it but when he opens the door there's no one there he takes a couple steps outside to look around but while he's doing so a water ballon hits him on the back of his head "huh what the-!" Finn says as he turns around

A girl about Finns age seventeen stands behind Finn standing at about 5'1 with purple eyes and brown hair that reaches to the middle of her back she laughs a little and appears to have more water balloons on hand "oh hey Luna" he says as he begins to head back inside "hey goldilocks what's up" she says as she follows him inside the tree house

They both enter the tree house as Finn begins to head to back up to his room to change but Luna stays in the living room "not much just woke up and hey jake Luna is here" Finn says and calls out to jake before heading up the ladder

Jake come out of the kitchen with a plate of bacon pancakes and sees Luna "oh no not you again..." Luna chuckles a little "oh yeah it's me again and ooh are those bacon pancakes?" Jake kinda shields them away from her "yes but I only made enough for me and Finn none for-"

Before jake could finish Luna already grabbed the play of pancakes away from jake "thanks jake haha" she smirks and she sits down on the couch eating the pancakes "Awww man..." Jake says kinda sadly and heads back to the kitchen

Finn comes back down the ladder changed in new clothes and dried off "so Luna what brings you here?" Finn asks "oh just passing by was just heading to the usual spot so yeah thought I'd say hello" Luna responds as she continues to eat the bacon pancakes

Finn sits down with her "what is this usual spot anyways you go there like everyday for a couple hours then you prank me and jake the rest of the day" Luna looks at Finn finishing the pancakes "that's for me to know and something you should keep your nose out of besides I should get going anyways I don't want to be late seeya guys later" she sets the plate aside and gets up and leaves

Jake comes back out of the kitchen and looks at Finn "why are you friends with her exactly" jakes asks "she can be cool sometimes when she's not pranking or stealing" Finn responds

(And that's end of chapter one sorry if it's short again first time making a fanfiction but feel free to leave reviews and such I'd like to thank my good friend for giving me rights to use her character Luna and I'll be working on chapter two later this week thanks for reading)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: I'm very sorry for the very long delay I've been caught up with school and such anyways here's second chapter I'll try to be quicker with next chapter)

Chapter 2: The immortal man

(Luna's POV)

After Luna's visit to Finn and jakes tree house she heads to the forest to meet up with a friend she likes to meet up with as she travels further into the forest it gets darker due to the trees blocking out the sun but soon after awhile she reaches her location

In the middle of the forest there's an old run down house with a light emitting from the inside someone's inside "hey vincey I'm here!" She calls out to the house and after a few seconds there's some movement inside then the door opens

A man steps out with white hair and red ruby eyes and looks at Luna "for the last time Luna please stop calling me that" he says this causes Luna to let out a small giggle "oh fine sorry Vincent"

(Vincent's POV)

Vincent sighs as he walks over to Luna "well it's still nice that you visit every once and awhile though you don't have to" he says as he pats her hair messing it up "and since you're probably not going to stop calling me that I'll just keep calling you shorty" he laughs softly but Luna gives him a glare of annoyance

"I'll kick your shin Vincent don't think I won't" Luna says but that only causes Vincent to laugh a bit more "I wouldn't be surprised if you did but I'm over two thousand years old you barely intimidate Luna" he says this earns a bit of a pout from Luna "yeah yeah I know old man but still don't call me shorty" Luna says "and don't call me Vincey or old man"

Luna lets out a fake gasp "but I have to be able to call you one of those" she says and Vincent lets out an annoyed sigh "ugh fine only Vincey though but nothing else" he says and begins to walk back to his house but stops and looks back at Luna "are you sure you weren't followed...?"

Luna looks around and then shrugs "I'm pretty sure I wasn't why do you feel like someone's watching or something?" She says as Vincent looks around and stares out into the woods "...kinda or I might be just going crazy or something" he says and finally looks back at Luna "eh it's gone now"

Luna looks around one more time before looking at Vincent "yeah maybe you being out here alone isn't healthy" she says and Vincent looks at her "yeah well... These days kind of civilization... isn't for me I'll just stay out here... You should go now wouldn't want to keep you here all day away from your "boyfriend" Luna" Vincent says as he laughs

Luna sighs angrily and with a hint of annoyance "for the last time he's not my boyfriend he's just my friend only a friennnnnnnd" she says this makes Vincent laugh a bit more clearly enjoying teasing her but soon calms down "oh man it's always good to have a laugh but yeah sure whatever you say"

Luna rolls her eyes "uh-huh... But yeah I should be going I'll swing by again later seeya Vincey~" she says as she walks away "yeah see you later Luna" Vincent calls out to her before she leaves and he heads back inside his house

(Finn's POV before Luna left)

"I know it's probably none of our business but maybe we should go see who she goes to visit" Finn suggests to jake as they're sitting on the couch "gee I don't know man what if it does turn out she's evil and she keeps visiting her evil boss or something" Finn sighs at jakes assumption "for the last time jake she isn't evil she's just ummmm fun...?"

Jake looks at Finn "uh-huh sure your only defending her because you like her" Jake says but this causes Finn to blush a bit scratching the back of his head "no I don't dude she's like my best friend and as my bro jake I want you two to try and get along better"

Jake sighs and hops off the couch "fine but if it turns out she is evil your not allowed to hang out with her anymore and also you'll have to cook your own breakfast in the morning" jake says this making Finn sigh again "ugh fine look lets just hurry up and follow her before she gets to far away" Finn says as he gets his green backpack on and heads out with jake following him

-small time skip to where they followed Luna-

Finn and jake had arrived to where Luna was heading they hid in nearby trees and where doing they're best to listen to the conversation as well as to what was going on or who she was talking to "jake can you get a good look at the guy?" Finn asks jake "I can try stay right here..." Jake says as he shrinks down and attempts to get closer to see the person Luna is talking to and he sees Vincent once he has a good look at him he goes back to Finn

"It's some weird dude with white hair and red eyes... Seems pretty evil to me if you ask me..." Jake says and Finn merely rolls his eyes at jakes accusations "they're just talking by the looks of it she's just visiting this guy we should go" Finn moves a bit but steps on some sticks causing some crunching noises Finn stops in his tracks and looks to make sure he wasn't heard to only see Vincent staring right in his direction but he only stares for a little and looks away Finn quietly sighs to himself in relief then continues to sneak away back to the tree house.

(And that's the end of chapter 2 once again sorry for the long delay hopefully I can finish the next chapter a bit faster but thanks for reading have a good day)


End file.
